


どこにも行かないで、ずっとそばにいて

by orphan_account



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SCP財団がある世界と、とある磁石的な執着について
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, Ethan Hunt & August Walker
Kudos: 1





	どこにも行かないで、ずっとそばにいて

実験ログ＃E⁻9⁻8

ＳＣＰとの対話によるDクラス職員へのセラピー効果を確かめるための事後インタビュー

（被験者は興奮しながら話し出す）  
「ついに俺の番が来たか！って感じだったな。話してすぐ分かったぜ、こいつが俺の仲間たちが噂してたやつだってな。  
彼に好感を抱いたかって？当たり前だろ！彼を好きにならないやつがどっかにいたら教えて欲しいね。おそらく彼を天使だと思って隠れて信仰してるやつもいるだろうな。え？俺はそんなことしてないさ。人づてに聞いただけだよ！  
…とにかく、まぁ、魅力的なやつだよ、ほんと。あんな風に俺に接してくれるのは俺の元妻くらいだよ。10年前に愛想尽かされて出て行かれたけどよ…。おれみてぇなDクラス職員にもあんなに優しくしてくれてよ。  
イーサンが話しかけてくるときは、まだ妻が俺に優しかった時の頃を思い出すよ。  
俺が驚いたのはよ、ああいうの、テレパシー能力ってのか？人の心が読めるやつ。イーサンのやつ、話してたら俺の大好物のココアまでキッチンで作って出してくれたんだぜ？信じられるか？会って数分で、俺の好物の話なんか全然してねぇのによ。  
信じてねぇけど、もしこの世界に天使がいるなら、きっとイーサンみてぇな顔かたちをしてるんだろうな。ちょっと小柄で、こう、ぎゅって抱きしめやすいサイズ感でよ、俺みてぇなクズにも優しく接して、にこにこしながら、キラキラした大きい目をぱっちりさせながらよ、真剣に話を聞いてくれるんだよ。頭もよくてよ、手先も器用だしなぁ。  
イーサンはここに閉じ込めとくにはもったいねえぜ。あんたらがどっかからとっ捕まえてきてここに閉じ込めてんだろ？  
せっかく本当の天使に出会えたってのに、ここに繋いどくなんて…。え？いや、俺は信仰なんてしてねえよ！俺の仲間たちが信仰してんだよ。俺たちDクラス職員は何か縋るもんがねえとやってけねえよ…。  
なぁ、次イーサンに会えるのはいつなんだ？は？一人一回だけ？そりゃあ嘘だね。だってよ、俺の仲間がイーサンとは2回話したことあるって自慢してたんだぜ。…え？  
…。あの野郎め、、嘘ついてやがった！」

インタビュー終了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SCP-1118  
オブジェクトクラス:Safe

特別収容プロトコル  
SCPには、特別な拘束具は必要ありません。キッチン、ベッドルーム、リビング付きの広さ約30坪程度のアパートを模した収容部屋を作り、そこに収容します。基本的にSCPはいつでも部屋の外に出ることを許可されており、重要度の低い区画内なら自由に散歩できます。また、施設内にいる仕事中の職員との雑談、物理的接触も許可されています。職員は最大限の配慮と優しさを持ってSCPに接して下さい。

SCPは、身長170cm程度の20代～30代とみられる白人男性です。ＳＣＰは自身を“イーサン”という名で呼ばれることを好んでいます。  
髪の色はこげ茶、瞳の色は緑で、年齢不詳で非常に整った顔立ちをしています。財団が発見した当初は、収容に協力的でした。  
ＳＣＰは栄養の摂取を一切必要とせず、不老不死の特性を持っているようです。また、エンパシー能力を有し、半径1〜2m内の人間の感情を読むことができます。

収容に対しては非常に協力的ですが、自身について聞かれても積極的に説明しようとしません。SCPは自身の異常性を全く気にしておらず、単に財団での生活を楽しんでいるようにもみえます。普段は許可された施設内を散歩したり、仕事中の職員が持っている書類を覗き見したり、Safeクラスのオブジェクトを眺めたりしています。

SCPは職員や周りの人間全てに対して非常に友好的です。職員が何かを心に抱えている場合、小さなお菓子を渡す、話を聞いて励ますなど、極めて人間的で善良な行為によって職員を助けようとします。  
SCPと接触した人間はすべて、SCPに対し好意を抱きます。好意の度合いはさまざまですが、男女問わずおおむね高いようです。SCPと会話する、物理的接触を持つなどの行為は全ての被験者に対し安心感、心地よさ、などのポジティブな感情をもたらします。その後、SCPから離された被験者は、SCPともっと触れ合いたい、会話を続けたいなどの願望を持つようになります。

財団から適時食材を与えられると、SCPはそれらを自室のキッチンで調理することが出来ます。しかし出来上がった料理や飲み物を自身で消費することはありません。財団の職員や、その他Dクラス職員がお腹を空かせていたり、のどが渇いていると感じている場合、SCPは作成した料理または飲み物を彼らに分け与えます。（インシデントE-49を参照）  
SCPが作成した料理を食した職員はほとんど全員、料理に対して非常に美味しいという評価を下しています。

インシデントE-49：午後2時過ぎ、H博士はコーヒーを飲みながら書類をチェックしていました。そのときH博士のそばを通りかかったSCPは、部屋に戻って手作りの大きなクッキーを数枚皿に載せ、Ｈ博士のところに戻ると、博士に食べるように勧めました。その後SCPは同じ部屋にいた職員数人に同じものを分け与えています。  
H博士はその後のインタビューで、「その日は仕事が溜まってて昼食が取れなくて、非常にお腹がすいていたんだ。彼がクッキーをくれたのはまさにベストタイミングだった」と述べています。

禁止事項：情報漏洩を防ぐため、職員はSCPとの記念撮影、またはSCPを単独で写した写真を撮影することはできません。たとえそれをSCP本人に尋ねSCP本人が許可したとしても、特別収容プロトコル、情報保護プロトコルに反するので禁止です。

追記：収容部屋に設置されている監視カメラのSCPが写っている映像および画像を個人のデバイスにダウンロードすることは禁止されています。  
追記2：SCPの非常に子細な似顔絵、もしくはSCPをモチーフにしたイラストを描きそれを自室の壁に貼ることは禁止です。  
また、それらのイラストをコピーし他の職員に売る行為も禁止です。  
追記3：これらのルールを破った財団職員には、厳しいペナルティが課せられます。  
例えば、SCPとの会話の禁止、SCPへ２ｍ圏内を超えての接近の禁止などです。

実験ログ＃E-6-6-1  
ベンジー・D博士による対話形式のインタビュー  
不測の事態に備え、オーガスト・W博士が収容部屋の外で待機しカメラでインタビューの様子を観察する。  
場所：SCPの自室リビングにあるテーブルを挟んで、椅子に座る。  
今回ベンジー博士には特に指示は言い渡されておらず、自由にインタビューを行ってもらう。

記録映像＃

「やぁ、SCP1118。僕はベンジー・D博士だ」  
「やぁベンジー。僕のことはイーサンで構わないよ」  
「分かったよイーサン。それじゃあイーサン、いくつか質問してもいいかな？」  
「もちろん」  
「そりゃよかった！じゃあまず一つ目、イーサン、君のエンパシー能力のことなんだが、イーサンはよく俺たち研究員に色々くれるだろ？ほら、こないだ俺がパソコン仕事をして肩が凝ってたらマッサージしてくれたりさ…」  
「うん。」  
「それはなんでなんだ？こいつが何か欲しがってるって、何も言ってないのにどうやって分かるんだ？」  
「僕も自分のこの力に気づいたのはつい最近だけどね」  
「そうなのか？」  
…（しばし沈黙して考え込むSCP）  
「人間ってさ、いつも満たされてるわけじゃないだろ？みんな誰でも時々は寂しかったり、悲しかったり、疲れてたりしてる。人生の全ての瞬間を完璧に満たされて過ごす、完璧に不満が無い生活なんて不可能なんだよ。だからもし僕がそばにいれたら、その人の不満をちょっとでも取り除いてあげたいんだ。それだけだ」  
「それはすごい心がけだな。誰にでも真似できるもんじゃない」  
「ありがとう。でも、僕は人から必要とされることが好きなんだ。誰かに僕を必要としてほしい、それが僕の望みでもあるんだ。多分、ずっと昔から」  
「そうか。でも、それじゃ少し寂しくないか？」  
（しばし考えるSCP）(困ったような笑顔)  
「…うん。実はそうなんだ。僕は今までずっとそういう風に生きて来た。人に守られて生きるなんてまっぴらごめんだって。これからもそれで平気だと思ってけど、でも…。最近は自分がしたいことをやってみようと思ってる。ちょっと冒険してみようって気分になったりね」  
「そうなのか。俺たち職員に何か出来ることはあるか？何か欲しいものとか？」  
「僕の願いはもう叶ったようなものだよ。今の生活にすごく満足してるし。でもあえて言うなら君かな、ベンジー」  
「えぇっ、俺？」  
「うん、少し話して分かったけど、君はすごくいい人だね。実は今ちょうど友達が欲しいなって思ってたんだ。だから、もしベンジーがよかったらだけど…」  
「いいに決まってるさ！！！！ …スマン、声デカすぎた？」  
「ちょっとね、ふふっ」

インタビュー終了。

二人はオペラやコンピューターゲームなどの話題で盛り上がったが、肝心なSCPについての情報は思うほど引き出せなかった。  
ベンジー・D博士も例にもれずSCPに対し非常に高い好感を寄せている。

その後ベンジー・D博士とSCPは親しい様子で施設内を散歩していたり、博士の雑用をSCPが手伝っている様子が他の研究員によって報告されている。ベンジー・D博士もこのことに際し、自分とSCPが非常に親しい友人であると認めている。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

財団主催の年一回の職員限定のバレー大会で、特例としてSCPがゲスト出場することになりました。（インシデント28参照）

インシデント28＃  
財団職員限定第70回バレー大会にSCP-1118が参加しました。  
ベンジー・D博士、H博士、B博士、R博士その他研究員の6名のチームに、SCP-1118が特別ゲストとして参加しました。  
結果、決勝戦で23対4という圧倒的点差でベンジー・D博士のチームが優勝しました。  
準優勝チームだったオーガスト・W博士が、  
(相手はSCPだぞ、人間じゃない。あれは反則だ)  
として再試合を要求しましたが、時間の都合と、博士に賛同するものが一人もいなかったため要求は却下されました。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

＊SCPによるものと思われる予期せぬアクシデントが発生しました（インシデント45参照）。

SCPの封じ込めのための特別収容プロトコルに注意してください。SCPは自身の収容部屋から外に出ることは許可されません。これ以降のSCPとの一切の接触は禁止されます。

インシデント45＃

実験ログ＃  
オーガスト・Ｗ博士による対面形式のインタビュー  
ベンジー・D博士は部屋の外で待機しカメラでインタビューの様子を観察する。  
場所：前回と同様  
今回オーガスト博士は、SCPに対して威圧的、高圧的、すなわち友好的でない態度を取るように指示されている。

記録映像＃

(オーガスト博士が部屋に入る)  
(博士が無表情で近づくにつれ、SCPは警戒した様子を見せる)

「私の名前は、オーガスト・Wだ。いくつか質問がある。お前がここに連れてこられた時のことを覚えてるか？」  
「…あぁ」  
「ベンジー博士がお前を見つけたんだったな。ひとつ言っておこう。  
おれは初めてお前を見たときこう思ったよ。お前は少し人の心が読めるだけの、それ以外は何もできない中途半端なオブジェクトだ、ってな」  
（SCPは博士を見上げ困惑した表情を浮かべている）  
（博士がＳＣＰの肩をつかみ、強く揺さぶった）  
博士のこの行動に対し、カメラで見ていたベンジー博士が抗議しました。  
「お前の正体を教えろ！お前の目的は一体何で、どうして…、うぐっ」  
（突如、オーガスト博士の顔色がカメラ越しでもはっきりわかるほど悪くなる）  
（SCPはそれを驚いた様子で見つめている）

オーガスト博士の体調が急変したためインタビューを途中で終了。  
その後医務室に運ばれたオーガスト博士は吐き気と全身の関節の強烈な痛みを訴えていたが、約２時間経過後症状は発生時と同様急激に消滅しました。その後の博士に後遺症は見られません。

症状の発生状況とその経過の異常性から、SCPによる現実改変が発生した可能性が高いと財団職員が判断しました。不用意な事故を防ぐためこれ以降のSCPでの実験は無期限停止とします。

その後のSCPの処遇について決定するまで、SCPが自身の収容部屋から出ることは禁止されます。出入り口のドアには電子ロックをかけ内外両側から開かないようにしてください。許可された職員以外の侵入およびSCPの外出はいかなる手段を持ってでも防止します。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

以上が、改定前の収容プロトコルです。

実験＃E-135の結果、SCP-1118のオブジェクトクラスの改定が決定しました。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SCP-1118  
オブジェクトクラス:Safe→Keter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

実験＃E-135

SCPの収容部屋の壁の外側の空間に反現実改変作用装置を設置し、中にSCPがいる状態で装置を作動させる実験が行われました。

記録映像＃

装置を作動して数秒後、ＳＣＰは意識を失ったように床に倒れこみました。  
数分後SCPは目を覚ましました。彼は自分が今いる場所を見渡し、非常に困惑した様子で部屋の外に出ようとしました。  
ドアが開かないことに気づくと、SCPは明らかに焦った様子になりました。

部屋の隅にあるカメラで監視されていることに気づき、警戒しながら部屋をうろうろしています。  
（SCPが小さな声でつぶやく）  
「ちくしょう、何がどうなってるんだ…」

3分後、部屋に設置されたスピーカーからオーガスト博士が質問しました。  
「SCP-1118、何か変わった風に感じることはあるか？」  
（SCPはスピーカーの声に驚いた様子）  
「…あんた誰だ？そのSCPってのは何だ？」  
「我々はSCP財団だ。私はオーガスト・W博士だ。数日前君とその部屋で話した」  
「俺はオーガストなんて名前知らないしここに来たことなんてない！俺は昨日まで国営博物館の近くにいたんだ」  
「…そこでは、何か変わったことはあったか？」

SCPは非常に混乱しているようでしたが、やがて質問に答え始めました。  
「変わったことなんて別に…」  
（SCPが突然何かを思い出した様子でカメラに向かって指を鳴らす。）  
「そこのバーで一人で飲んでたら、変な奴に会った。オタクっぽいメガネかけてて金髪のやつ。俺のこと誰かと勘違いしたみたいで、イーサン、イーサンってずっと絡んできたぞ。ほんとにしつこかったからちょっと不気味だった。それくらいだよ」  
「…詳しく聞かせてくれ」  
「一人で飲んでるときにそんなのに絡まれたら迷惑だから、キッパリ言ってやったんだよ。俺はあんたの探してるイーサンじゃない！って。そしたらそいついきなり泣き出しちゃってさ、びっくりしたよ。  
よくわかんないけど、そのイーサンってのはそいつにとってとにかく大事な奴なんだろうなぁって思ったら、ちょっと可哀そうに思ってさ、名前を聞いた。ベンジーって言ってた。その後はまあ、どこから来たのかとかおなじみのことを聞いてさ、二人で飲みながら話を聞いてたんだ。イーサンっていうのはベンジーの死んだ兄弟とかかなって思って尋ねたら、違うって言ってた。  
しかも、ここで俺の顔を見るまでイーサンがいたことなんて今まで忘れてたって言うんだよ。そりゃちょっと変だよな？泣くほど必死だったのに、たった今思い出したなんてさ。  
話してみたら意外と良い奴だったよ。その後はそいつの家が近いって言うから、付いて行った。  
俺は泊るところを探してたし、お金には困ってなさそうな感じだったから、久々に綺麗なベッドで寝れるかなって思って…。  
家に着いた後はすぐ寝た。で、起きたらここだった」  
「…、なるほど。君の名前は？」  
「ニック・モートン。  
…ちょっと待った、もしかしてここ警察か？」

その後、オーガスト博士がSCPに永久的な収容の継続の意向をスピーカーで伝えました。これに対しSCPは財団に対して侮辱の言葉を並べ立て強く反感を表明しました。  
30秒後、収容部屋のコンクリート製の壁が細かい砂に変化し崩れ落ち始めました。砂は竜巻を形成して、周辺の家具や天井を破壊しながら徐々に巨大化していきました。最終的に竜巻は収容区画の１～８階部分を全壊し、ＳＣＰは逃走しました。  
衛星で確認したところ、SCPは巨大な砂あらしとともに北に4000ｋｍほど移動したあと、砂あらしが消滅しています。  
SCPの現在の位置は不明です。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

調査の結果、次のことが判明しました。  
・SCPの本名は、ニック・モートンです。  
彼は●●●年前に死亡判定が為されています。しかしDNA鑑定の結果からも、彼が何らかの理由で不老不死の状態になっていることは明らかです。しかし、今回の一連の事件と彼との関係は、現在調査が進められています。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ベンジー・D博士について

研究員の調査によって、ベンジー・D博士が現実改変能力を持っているとする仮説が提出されました。(報告書#135参照)

調査記録報告書＃135  
我々の調査の結果、以下のことが有力な仮説として挙げられます。  
・SCPには、不老不死などの特異性が存在することは確かですが、インシデント45＃での現実改変能力はSCPに由来するものではなく、ベンジー・D博士に由来するものです。

博士は何らかの現実改変能力を用いて、ニック・モートンの人格を封印し、我々が知っているSCPの人格に作り変えた可能性があります。その後博士はSCPをあたかも自分が発見したかのようによそおい、財団にSCPの保護を要求しました。  
博士はしばらくSCPと楽しい時間を送っていましたが、予期せぬ事件（インシデント45＃）が起こりました。  
博士は当初カメラで観察していたが、オーガスト・W博士によってのSCPに対する危害を心配した博士が実験を中止させるためにオーガスト・W博士の身体に著しい不快感を生成した。というのが我々の見解です。

我々が発見した以下の情報は、この仮説の裏付けに十分ではないでしょうか。  
２０●●年に撮影されたと思われる写真には、SCPに酷似した男性と、ベンジー・D博士に酷似した男性が肩を組んで写っています。写真は２０●●年頃に活動していた米国の諜報機関“IMF”のデータベースで発見されたものです。同データベースからの情報によると、二人の名前はイーサン・ハントと、ベンジー・ダンであり、彼らは同時期にIMFに所属していた同僚であったようです。エージェントイーサンハントは２０●●年に任務中の事故で死亡しており、エージェントベンジーダンはその●●年後に死亡 記録があります。  
この写真が撮られたのは今から２０●年前であり、写真に写るベンジー・ダンが、ベンジー・D博士と同一人物であることはありえません。  
真相を追求するためには、これより先の調査は我々より、神秘部門のほうが適任でしょう。

レポート＃135を受け取った神秘部門のH博士は次のように述べました。

我々の見解は以下の通りだ。  
これは生まれ変わりが実際に存在するということを示した事件であると言えるだろう。  
ベンジー・D博士はこのベンジー・ダンという人物と輪廻転生的な絆でつながれているということは間違いないと我々は考えている。  
経歴からみても、ベンジー・D博士にはこれまで異常な特性を発揮したことは一度もない。生まれつきの現実改変能力者だったとしても、おそらく周囲も自身もそのことに全く気付かない程度の微弱なものだった。前世の記憶も同様にまったく持っていなかった。もしくは忘れてしまっていた。  
しかし、●月●日にイーサン・ハントと同じ顔をした男に遭遇することによってその現実改変能力が発芽する。水を得た魚のように、大幅に強くなった。イーサン・ハントの記憶を持っていなかった彼に絶望したベンジー・D博士は、無意識にだろうが、これまでなかったほどの現実改変を一晩で成し遂げた。一人の人間の記憶をあやつり、自分が必要とするものに作り替えたのだ。そして博士自身はそのことを自身の記憶からも消し、新しいSCPを発見したと喜んで、彼を自分の職場に連れてきた。もう一度一緒に過ごすためだ。

これは私個人の考えだが、記しておこう。  
人の魂には相応の器があるものだ。２０●年前のベンジー・ダンの魂が、ベンジー・D博士としてこの世にもう一度生を受けたのは決して偶然などではない。彼らの名前や顔立ちを見れば明らかだ。  
ここで、ニック・モートンの話になる。彼が本当に不老不死で●●●年間生き続けているのなら、彼はひとつの器をその期間独占し続けていたということになる。  
全てのことは必然だ。もしイーサン・ハントの魂がその器を狙っていたのなら、あの夜、ベンジー・D博士とニック・モートンがバーで出会ったのは偶然ではない。イーサン・ハントが二人を引き合わせ、ベンジー・D博士の現実改変能力を使ってニック・モートンの人格を一時的に封じ込めさせたのかもしれない。自分が代わりに入るためにね。

ベンジー・D博士の現実改変能力がどの程度のものだったのか今となっては分からないが、そこには少なからずイーサン・ハントの協力もあっただろう。彼が大人しく財団に収容されていたのは彼自身がそう望んだからだ。博士はすごく仕事熱心だったんだろう？めったに家に帰らなかったそうじゃないか。家より財団の収容部屋にいたほうが博士と一緒に過ごせると考えたんだろう。SCP財団はブラックだからな…。

おそらく、二人はずっとお互いに必死に会いたがっていたんだろう。  
ベンジー・D博士は自分でも気づかないところで、はるか昔に失った大切な人との再会を夢見ていた。二人の再開に我々SCP財団が偶然居合わせたというわけだ。  
今回のインシデントに私が一言コメントするとすれば、そうだな。…  
「まったく、相思相愛にもほどがある」

追記：ベンジー・D博士は事件の後、3か月間財団の監視下で生活していましたが、これ以上の新たな現実改変は起こりませんでした。その後本人の希望で、Aクラス記憶処理を施され財団を解雇されました。その後のベンジー・D博士は●●●州の民間の研究施設（●●●●●●●●）でエンジニアとして働いています。

追記2：SCP（ニック・モートン）に対するあらゆる収容の試みは現在まで成功していません。  
追記3：最後に目撃情報があったのは、アメリカ、●●●州です。

~~~~~~~~~~

ベンジーの行きつけの喫茶店はいつでもジャズが流れている。

彼はいつもの奥の二人がけのテーブル席に座り、ラップトップとノートをテーブルに配置する。落ち着いた雰囲気の店内で彼は仕事を始めた。しかしなぜか今日は調子が出なかった。コーヒーが冷めた頃には、彼のやる気もすっかり冷え切ってしまっていた。彼はしばらく画面をぼーっとした頭で眺めていた。だがついに諦めふたを閉じた。頬杖をつき、ずっと頭の片隅でくすぶっているものについて考え始めた。

最近はいつも同じことについてだ。漠然とした、物足りなさ。

人生はただひとつだけ心の底から欲しいものが手に入ればそれでいい、とジャズが歌っている。思うに、俺はずっと昔から何かを探し求めてきた。何か大切なもの、心の底から愛しく思えて、自分だけのものにしたいと感じられるもの。  
そばにいるだけで、自分は生きてここにいるんだと肌で感じられるような。  
♪It’s love~ All you look’in for is love from someone else~♪  
店内に流れるジャズの歌詞が、相槌のように優しく心に響いた。  
はぁ〜、と思わずベンジーは机に突っ伏したくなった。それはloveだ。恋人だ。自分でも答えは分かってる。  
自分はずっときらびやかな恋愛生活とは無縁の人生を送ってきた。高校に上がって、ようやく恋愛感情らしきものを経験した。クラスの可愛い女の子を見て、付き合いたい、あわよくばセックスだけでも、と妄想した。でも決定的に何か違うんだ。自分は本当にその子が好きなわけじゃない。同級生の男でつるんでると、そういう話になることもある。そういうときもベンジーは少し浮いていて、仲間が誰が一番だと言えばそれに合わせていた。  
しかし本当に共感したことなど一度もない。  
俺も男だし、女性に興味がないわけじゃない。恋愛感情を抱けないサイコパスでもない。会社で、可愛い子がいる。ブロンドで若いモデルみたいな女の子。その子にコーヒーを淹れてきてもらったときは、結構嬉しくてお礼を言った。その時のかすかな心拍数の上昇が、俗に言う恋愛感情ってやつなのか？付き合いたいのかもしれない。いや、男なら誰だって付き合えばその子とセックスできるってなったら、可愛いしヤッてみたいとは思うだろ！  
でも、その子と結婚して家庭を築く？？  
それはつまり、その子のことが世界で一番大切だって思ってるってことだ。でも実際はどうなんだ自分よ？想像してみろ、彼女と築く幸せな家庭を。  
朝は彼女が優しく起こしてくれ、朝食を2人で食べる。コーヒーを飲みながら共通の話題で笑いあって…  
そこまで2人の様子をリアルに想像して、ベンジーはげんなりした顔になった。  
嘘くさすぎる…  
今の仕事に不満はない。機械いじりは好きだし、会社の気の合う同僚と馬鹿話で笑い合うのも嫌いじゃない。その瞬間を楽しんでる自分はハッキリと覚えてる。でも、ひとり家に帰ってシャワーを浴び、鏡を見上げたとき思うのだ。  
何か足りない、欠けてるって。

生真面目なベンジーは自己分析の結果、おそらく自分は理想が高すぎるのではないかと結論付けた。  
好きな人はいるけど、そこまでいかない。途中でどうしても欠点が見えてしまう。欠点さえ愛せるようになるのが愛なんて言うけどさ、そこまで良いところがない相手ならそりゃ欠点は気になるだろ⁉︎ふざけんな‼︎  
ベンジーはイラついて髪をぐしゃりとやった。考えたって分からない。分かったところで解決できない。  
目の前の空席を見上げた時、そこに悩みのタネがどっしり座っているように見えた。  
今までの人生で、心の底から大切にしたいと思える人なんて会ったことはない。小さい頃からずっとだ。当たり前だ。こんな物足りないやつを、好きになってくれる人なんているわけない…

しばらくぼーっとしていると、店主がコーヒーポットを持ってテーブルへ近づいて来た。  
「お客さん、お代わりは？」  
「いや、いい…」  
ベンジーが疲れ切った声で言うと、  
店主はベンジーを気の毒そうな目で見たが、何も言わなかった。だいぶ前に空になり冷たくなったカップを持って、カウンターへ下がっていった。

その時突然、喫茶店のドアが開いた。カランコロンとレトロなベルが聞こえる。  
最初に目に入ったのは、柔らかくカーブしたブルネットだった。後ろ姿は、白いラフなシャツに、カーキ色のゆるっとしたズボンを履いていた。その男は掛けていたサングラスを外して、落ち着いた仕草で店内を見回している。ベンジーはたちまち、その男から目が離せなくなった。  
迷いなく断言できる。今まで人生で見た中で一番、一番美しい人だった。  
陶器のように滑らかな肌に、形の良い薔薇色の唇。エメラルドグリーンの目を男がこっちに向けた。男を凝視していたベンジーはまともに目があってしまった。ベンジーは心臓がドキっと跳ね、自分の顔が真っ赤になったのが分かった。男はベンジーを見て、口の端をキュッと上げて最高にキュートに微笑んだ。自信に満ちたような笑みだった。  
そしてすぐ男は目を逸らしカウンターに飲み物を注文しに行った。

ベンジーは、これまでにないはじめての胸のときめきを感じていた。カウンターで注文している男の後ろ姿をチラチラと見ながら、無意識に小さな二人掛けのテーブルの上をせかせかと片付け始める。  
これは一体なんだ？さっきのドキッはなんだ？いや、答えは最初に目があった瞬間から分かってる気がした。いやいや、まだ分からないぞ。まさかこの歳になって一目惚れを経験するなんて。

ベンジーはふと自分が今していることに気付いた。待て、何で自分はせっかくパーフェクトにセットされてたテーブルの上を片付けてるんだ？まさか自分は、あの男がこっちに来たら、ここに座って一緒に飲まないか、などと声をかけるつもりなのか？それじゃナンパじゃないか！でも、声をかけたい！

考えながらも何故か手は忙しく動くのをやめない。ガタガタ机を揺らしながら、テーブルの上のパソコンやらメモ帳やらを引っ掴んではカバンに詰め込む。チラッと見ると、男がカップを2つ持ってこっちの方へ歩いて来ている！  
ベンジーの心臓が再びばくばくとでかい音を立て始めた。男の綺麗な澄んだ瞳が、ベンジーのほうに向いた。ベンジーはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。焦りが最骨頂に上がった。今だ、という言葉が浮かんだ。  
今しかないぞ俺！声をかけるんだ！  
ついに、ベンジーは火照った顔で焦りと緊張混じりだがなんとか笑いかけた。

男もベンジーを見て笑った。

ベンジーは生まれて初めて、心が満ち足りていくのを感じた。

SCP-1118- （どこにも行かないでずっとそばにいて）  
オブジェクトクラス-Euclid


End file.
